


Teen Fem!lock

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Smut, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk, fem!lock, lesbains!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some teen femlock for my loves cause that shit is great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Fem!lock

Joan Watson and Sherl Holmes have been best friends since grade school. To Sherl, Joan was nicest, funniest, and kindest soul Sherl had ever known. When Joan started dating boys Sherl felt an unusual spike in jealousy, this jealousy made Sherl slightly possessive of Joan.

“Joan do you maybe want to come over today” Sherl asked Joan.  
“Yea Sherl I’d love too” Joan answered with that look in her eye which made Sherls heart ache. “awesome I got some wine and good weed” Sherl replied “yea ill be there at 6”

At 6 Joan knocked on the door to Sherls flat her parents let her live in “hey” Joan said with a smile when Sherl opened the door.

By the time 12 rolled around they had already smoked 3 spliffs and drank a bottle of wine. Sherl turned to Joan alcohol in her veins, Sherl was always a lightweight. “Joan” Sherl said with a drunken expression. “Joan” she said again as she turned toward her on the couch, Sherl took ahold of Joan's hand. “Joan I think you are the most beautiful person i've ever seen” Sherl said. Joan now blushing tried to hide her face as she replies ”oh Sherl you're drunk”. “oh Joan do you know how long i've craved you, needed you. you simply cannot measure how much I feel for you”

“Sherl don't mess with me” Joan whispered as Sherl held both of her hands. “Kiss me” Joan whispered. When their mouths met Jan felt complete. When they separated Joan was the first to speak “Oh my god Sherl” Joan said as she stroked Sherls cheekbones. The rest of the night was clouded by alcohol, they spent it wrapped up in each other snogging on the couch. Both never wanted to leave, they went asleep weaved around each other finally feeling right.

 

_______________________________________

 

When Joan woke up the first thing that came to mind was the massive hangover she was feeling, second she became aware of Sherl wrapped around her body. “Sherl, Sherl wake up” Sherl awoke slowly smiling up at Joan last night coming flooding back “good morning love” Sherl said to Joan, Joan's knees immediately went weak. “Are you okay with this” Sherl asked. “Oh Sherl i've wanted this for so long, just is this what you want” Joan asked “Oh Joan I want this more than anything i've ever desired”. To Sherls response Joan pulled Sherls head in for a kiss.

“I've never been this happy Joan” Sherl said as they laid on the sofa together. As Sherl talked Joan tightened her grip on sherls hips and straddled her. Sherls breathing immediately sped up “Joan i've got to tell you i've never done anything like this, relationships, sex,kissing or love I don't know how to do any of it”. “Oh Sherl I don't care, just let me lead if you feel uncomfortable tell me and i'll stop love” Joan said with a smile.

Joan started moving down Sherls body kissing her ribs as she took Sherls shirt off, Joan began to kiss Sherls nipples “ooooooooOOOO Joan it's so good...y-y-you're so good” Joan smiled at Sherls moans. Sherls face flushed with the most beautiful shade of pink Joan has ever seen”

Joan began on Sherls hipbones kissing at them as she moved down further. Sherl moaned in suprise as joan licked her sensitive clitors “Oh my god Joan” Sherl yelled in a raspy debauched voice. Sherl continued moaning as Joan continued her assault on Sherls clit “OOOh Joan baby i'm gonna come” Sherl moaned. Right before sherl come Joan came up to her ear and seductively whispered “Yea baby come for me Sherl” Sherl came so hard she felt like she was going to die, but Joan holding her close when she came back grounded her. “Oh Sherl you are so gorgeous” Sherl smiled at her comment “We never may leave this couch” Sherl said. “Sounds great to me”. They fell back asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Plz comment any errors and what you thought!


End file.
